What Do You Run to Find?
by sillyirishgirl
Summary: The Exile, Kori'ana, leaves for the Unknown Region to search for Revan and the Darkness she left to fight. Kori'ana discovers that sometimes you have to run away to find the truth. I'm not very good at summaries but hopefully it will make sense.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone! Just a quick disclaimer here for ya. First a foremost, I do not own anything other than my own OC characters and Original Worlds. All other characters and worlds are property of Mr. George Lucas, Bioware, Obsidian and any other peoples involved in the creation of the franchise. This fic is rated M for later chapters due to violence and maybe a few naughty bits (haven't really decided on that one yet, depends on how the muse strikes me). With no further ado, Enjoy!

Chapter One

She didn't know why they had returned to Telos. Her excuse had been that they needed fuel before continuing to the Unknown Regions but in reality, she had come blindly. Gazing through a viewport from the Ithorian conclave, the Jedi Exile Kori'ana Delora still couldn't calm her stomach. Watching the healing planet below, all she could think about was that soon she would be leaving them all behind.

Despite all their differences, the crew had really become a new family. Kori'ana felt a twinge of guilt for leaving them even with the slight comfort some of Kreia's words had brought as she told of thier futures. Her friends were destined for so many great things. She knew the right thing to do was leave them behind. There was no return from where she had to go. No future for those who tried to follow her. Sighing, she turned and walked to the front entrance of the compound.

"I'm going for a quick walk, if anyone asks tell them I'll return shortly." Kori'ana smiled at the Ithorian who was standing at the reception desk as she quickly slipped out the door.

Tears stung her eyes as she walked towards the hangers. The sooner she could reach the Ebon Hawk and leave the better. She knew they all would wake up soon to find her gone. The Exile had left them each a message telling them goodbye with Admiral Onasi's assistant. Admiral Onasi seemed to understand too well what she had told him she was going to do. Of course Revan had left the same way, she couldn't have taken the admiral with her to the Unknown Regions anymore than Kori'ana could take Atton. She slowed her gait as the rougish scoundrel came to mind. The tears she had been fighting rolled down her cheek as she imagined him recieving her message. She shook the image from her head and regained her pace.

The hanger that contained the Hawk was a straight shot ahead of her. As soon as she entered, the knot in her stomach tightened as a figure stepped out to greet her.

"Admiral Onasi?" Kori'ana looked around expecting to see TSF officers. "Is something wrong, sir?"

The admiral was no longer in his official uniform but was wearing an orange flight jacket that seemed to have had much better days, many years ago. He smiled at her as he continued to walk towards her.

"Nothing's wrong and, please, just call me Carth"

"Yes, sir Adm-I mean Carth. What's going on?" Kori'ana began feeling slightly anxious as she felt her companions starting to wake through their bonds.

"I want to come with you," she opened her mouth in protest but Carth raised a hand to stop her, "Please, just hear me out. When Revan left, she asked me to stay and protect the Republic but I can't just sit by and wait any longer. You returned with the Ebon Hawk and both droids, I can't help but feel that something happened out there. Besides, from what Mr. Rand has told me. You would have a greater chance of hitting an asteroid or another ship on your own" a smirk crossed Carth's face, "so you'll need a pilot anyways."

Kori'ana's face began to burn, she knew he was right "Alright, you've made your point. Let's get going before the others get here."

Both sprinted up the gangplank, heading to the cockpit for a quick take-off. The engines begrudgingly hummed to life as Carth's hands swept over the familiar controls. The Exile settled into the co-pilot chair, closing her eyes as her former companions' began to call to her through their bonds. "Why don't you go to one of the bunks? I've got this up here." Carth inclined his head slightly towards her. She nodded and stood up to leave. As she walked, she used the Force to deaden the bonds one-by-one. By now, they had to be figuring out what had happened. The ship shuddered slightly as they left the hanger bay's forcefield.

Wearily, she sank down into one of the bunks rubbing her eyes as she sighed .

"So this is how you were going to leave, huh?"

The Exile's head snapped up as she turned towards the voice. The stealth field shimmered and dissipated as Atton walked towards her. She tried to say something but all she could do was stare while her mouth tried to form words.

"How did you..." she finally managed to vocalize.

Atton shrugged, "I had a hunch that you'd do something like this so I beat you to the punch and stayed here all night. Were you even going to say goodbye?"

The Exile almost laughed to herself as she remembered all the times Kreia had called him a fool. "I'm sorry, Atton. This was the only way. Where I'm going, I can't take anyone I care about. Kreia said..."

"Whatever that old hag said, it doesn't matter! She's dead and gone, Kori" Atton grabbed her small hands in his own gloved hands as he knelt down to catch her eyes.

"It's true, Atton. Revan couldn't take Car- Admiral Onasi and I can't take..." she stopped herself before she finished the sentence. Atton raised an eyebrown at her, "Look, I don't know what is out there. This is most likely a one-way trip."

"And I've got nothing to lose. There is nothing here I couldn't stand to lose, so I'm not going anywhere. Face it, you're stuck with me." he flashed that no-way-you-can-stay-mad-at-me grin and sat down beside her on the cot. "So, what's the plan?"

"You're impossible, Atton Rand." Kori'ana shook her head. Even as she began to plan a way to leave him behind.

* * *

A/N I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome but no flamers please!

Next chapter preview: The Hawk makes one last stop before the Unknown Regions. Kori'ana tries to leave Atton behind again. An unexpected passenger comes aboard.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, went out of town and had lots going on :-) Thanks! Again, I do not own anything except OCs and created Worlds!

Chapter Two

Kori'ana started the walk back towards the cockpit to inform Carth of the change in plans. She palmed open the cockpit door and stepped through quickly, shutting it as soon as she was inside.

"I'm guessing we have a problem." Carth continued looking through the viewport.

"A stowaway. We have to find a planet to stop on." Kori'ana sat heavily into the co-pilot's seat. "I'll find a way to get rid of him."

"Him?" Carth raised an eyebrow and looked at the Exile. Kori'ana felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Atton, the man who flew the Ebon Hawk during our travels." she waved a hand dismissively as she turned her face away so the Admiral wouldn't see the crimson quickly spreading over her face. "Anyways, where's the next planet we could stop?"

"Not really much here close, as far as anonymity goes we'd probably be best to get to Tatooine. It's a bit of a detour but I think it's our best option." Carth turned away; an almost sad smile quickly flitted across his face.

"Let's do it." Kori'ana stood. "We need to get supplies anyways, since I'd only really had enough for just myself hidden away here."

Carth simply waved his hand as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Kori'ana walked down the corridor towards the common area. As she turned the corner, she could hear Pazaak cards being shuffled and dealt. Atton was sitting at the table dealing out the cards in his deck. Kori'ana sat and watched him play. Five card on the table, +6 card dealt, +3 card dealt, Atton played a +/- 6 card to win the set.

As Atton continued to play, Kori'ana watched him from her spot. Part of her was grateful that he was here, at least now she could possibly get a chance to tell him good-bye in person. Kori'ana almost laughed to herself, if she tried to tell him good-bye he'd never leave. She couldn't take that chance; she had to keep him safe.

"Wanna play?"

Kori'ana had been so deep in thought she didn't notice Atton watching her standing there. "Um...sure."

"What were you thinking about?" he started dealing out the cards.

"Worrying about supplies. I hadn't planned for anyone other than myself and the droids..."

"You brought the tin can and the psychotic bucket of bolts but were going to leave us all behind, nice."

Kori'ana cast a quick glance at his face but it was unreadable, "Anyways, we're going to have to stop somewhere for supplies. Somewhere we can blend in and not have to..."

"We could go to Nar Shadaa. You know as well as I do that's a great place to 'blend in'. Hell, if you don't know you're there you'd be lost yourself" Atton continued looking at the cards. Kori'ana shook her head.

"The others would look there first, especially if they've figured out you're with me."

"Then what about Tatooine...your turn...sure it's a big sand pit but a great place to hide." Atton watched as she played a +5 on her 10 that was dealt.

"That would work. I'll let Carth know after our game." she lied. Atton took another card, adding 9 to his 8.

Kori'ana played a +4 for 19 and stayed. Atton drew another card cursing slightly under his breath as he placed the +5. She smiled, "Did I finally beat you?"

"No, just put a little hic-cup in my game." he dropped a - 4 and stayed. Draw.

"Close enough!" Kori'ana grinned as Atton grumbled.

"Another game?" He started to shuffle the cards.

"No, I need to go talk to our pilot."

"Suit yourself." Atton began dealing out the cards as she walked to the cockpit. Carth glanced up as she opened the door. "How'd it go?"

Kori'ana's eyes began to burn, "I think he bought it."

* * *

The sand blew into her face as Kori'ana and Atton stepped off the ship. Carth had stayed behind to do a little work on the Hawk so that the ship would make the long trip to the Unknown Regions. Kori'ana felt a knot forming in her stomach as she began to look for ways to slip away without Atton.

Supplies were pretty limited in Anchorhead. The city was beginning to look like a ghost town when they walked into the Cantina for a quick break from the twin suns' heat.

:: You just passing through:: the Duros bartender asked as he poured their drinks.

"Just picking up supplies. Where is everybody?" Atton leaned against the bar and looked through the near-empty room.

::Everyone leaving. No mining, no money.:: the bartender shrugged his shoulder ::Is the way of Anchorhead. No one stays, all leave::

"No offense but I can see why. Not exactly a prime tourist location is it?" Atton finished his drink and set it down. Kori'ana looked at the glass as a plan began to form. She nodded to the bartender to refill it as she placed more credits on the bar.

Atton and the bartender continued to converse. As Atton finished a drink, Kori'ana would pay for another. When she was finished, she walked with a quite inebriated Atton out of the cantina and towards a different hanger. In between Atton's drinks, Kori'ana had overheard two of the spacers in the cantina talking about a Corellian freighter that was heading to Dantooine with equipment. She had paid off one of them to give Atton passage now all she had to do was get him to the hanger.

"This isnth righ' whay." Atton slurred as they approached the door to the other hanger.

Kori'ana said nothing as she entered the code the man had given her. Atton began to pull away, "I think you're confused, the Hawk's that way." His speech was still slurred but was growing even more coherent, Kori'ana knew she needed to do this quickly as she inwardly cursed his alcohol tolerance.

She grabbed Atton by the shoulders and pulled him down to look at her. "I need you to listen to me, you're not going to like it but I have to do this. I can't put you in danger. This transport will take you to Dantooine," Atton opened his mouth to protest, Kori'ana continued. "I'm sorry but it would destroy me if something happened to you, I just can't risk it."

Atton began to pull away again, "No, I'm goin' with you. Don't ask me to.." Kori'ana silenced him with a forceful kiss, tears streaming down her checks. She started backing up until she felt her back touch a pole grabbing it behind her back with her left hand. Atton reached up with his hands behind her head, Kori'ana quietly attached a pair of linkers to the pole with her left hand while bringing her right hand up to cover his all while savoring the feeling of his lips on hers. Using the Force, she slid the linkers up the pole until they were even with her and Atton's hands. In one swift movement, she fastened the open linker to Atton's wrist and ducked away. Atton stared for a moment at his captive wrist before watching Kori'ana as she started walking towards the door.

"Kori! Stop! Don't do this! KORI!"

She turned around, her eyes matching his panicked expression. "I'm sorry," she barely choked out. Her tears soaked her cheeks as she closed the hanger door. She could hear him howling her name over and over as he struggled to get free. The linkers clanked against the pole loud enough for it to echo. Kori'ana ran to the Ebon Hawk as fast as she could. Carth was waiting on the gangplank for her; she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"It's done?" he asked as she entered the hanger.

Kori'ana nodded as she continued to make her way towards the ship. The sound of a stealth field deactivating coupled with the feel of a cold blade against her throat froze her in her tracks. A dark cloth covered arm pinned her arms to her side. Kori'ana tried to pull on the Force, to push this person away only to find that she couldn't touch it. It was deadened, almost as if someone had put a neural inhibitor on her.

"What's the matter, Jedi? Can't use your little tricks on me?" a feminine voice hissed in her ear. "And you," she shouted towards Carth, who had drawn his blasters and had them trained on her, "put those away or I'll show you what her voice box looks like!" to emphasize she pressed the blade a little tighter to Kori'ana's throat drawing a thin line of blood right along the blade. They stood frozen for several seconds before Carth dropped the blasters.

"That's more like it," the woman sneered.

"If it's the bounty on Jedi you're after, it's been revoked. Weeks ago." Carth's hands had tightened into fists along his sides.

The woman laughed, "I could give a wombat's ass about some petty little Exchange bounty. My master tells me who to get, I get 'em. Haven't had a single Jedi, or wanna-be Jedi, get by me. Imagine how excited he was to see the Exile here on Tatooine. Now, walk with me all nice like and maybe I won't have to kill you on the way there."

"Doesn't look like I have a choice here, do I?" Kori'ana said through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry; my master doesn't want _you_ dead for whatever reason." The woman whispered in her ear before walking backwards dragging Kori'ana. "Cooperate and the others hidden here might not kill your friend, though."

"Ok, I'll come willingly." The Exile said loud enough for Carth to hear her. Carth's knuckles were turning white.

"Good girl. Now, we're going to start walking and if your friend tries to pull anything, I'll gut you in the street." The woman purred, saying the last part in a voice loud enough for Carth to understand before shoving Kori'ana towards the hanger door. Kori'ana could hear Carth's curses as the door closed behind them.

The girl had switched to a blaster which was now jabbed quite pointedly into Kori'ana's back. They continued walking through the deserted streets back towards the Cantina. "My master couldn't believe his luck when you walked into his Cantina." The woman chuckled under her breath.

"What the fracking hell?!"

The woman quickly spun Kori'ana around the blade back to her throat. In any other instance, she would have been impressed by the woman's speed. Kori'ana wasn't sure whether to curse or rejoice as she saw Atton standing in the street. The blade slackened as Kori'ana felt her captor take a sharp breath. Atton started walking toward them.

"Jaq?" the voice suddenly sounded softer, almost childlike. "What are you doing here?"

Atton froze, "Who are you?"

The woman released Kori'ana, as she reached up to remove a dark hood that had been hiding her features. No more than a girl, the kidnapper had black hair with bright streaks of red through it. Her face looked almost delicate, if Kori'ana had to guess she would say the girl had not even reached her 20th year. Her eyes were a light gray which seemed to compliment her porcelain skin.

"What the…" Atton's face blanched, "Amie?"

Kori'ana had taken her place next to Atton as they both watched the girl, "I take it you two know each other?"

Atton nodded but didn't look away from the girl, "What contract are you settling, Amie?"

"No contract, just a quick little pickup job. I wasn't going to kill her; I was under strict orders not too anyways. What are you doing out here? Settling a contract of your own?" Amie stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nope, just travelling with some friends. I haven't taken a contract in years, you know that." Atton's hands stayed close to his blasters and his lightsaber during their conversation.

"I know. A lot's happened since then. We really shouldn't be having this conversation in the street." Amie turned her attention to Kori'ana, "Can we go back to your ship? I promise I won't try to take you again or hurt anyone. I just want to talk to Jaq."

Kori'ana looked from Atton to Amie, still a little dazed and motioned for Amie to walk up ahead, "I don't want any more surprises." She said as they walked back towards the Ebon Hawk.

* * *

A/N Again, sorry it's taken me so long to get this chappie up. Please review!

Next chapter – The connection between Amie and Atton is explained.


End file.
